


爱的饥渴

by wwwhaleradio



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwwhaleradio/pseuds/wwwhaleradio
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 7





	爱的饥渴

爱的饥渴  
*金珉奎x李知勋

一 谣言  
01  
千错万错都不该是它的错。

跑步前进的过程有交错的汗水流到眼睛里，金珉奎心不在焉地眨眨眼睛，脑子里仅剩下埋在寝具之中，漫画里有条不紊的黑色线条。用杂乱墨点编排的脸与柔和的臀部曲线同恰到好处的留白让金珉奎下意识收紧了大腿根部的肌肉，细而漂亮嘴角便不受控制地漏出一句。

“这一切都是李知勋的错。”

“什么？”一同训练的队友不明所以地望向他，伸出手轻轻推搡金珉奎的肩膀。“李知勋在那里。”

循着对方的目光看过去，比他们高一届的李知勋正与同期的女学生会长并排往礼堂走去。稍显矮小的男生眯着眼睛和对方谈论着什么，微微侧过头的时候可以看见清晰可辨的笑容。

李知勋的眉毛怎么那么淡。

这样想着，稍微落后的金珉奎便被队友们挤着向前跑去，绑着大腿的粗糙布料磨得他头脑发热，轻易露出的犬齿厮磨过下嘴唇，他穿着浸透着汗水的灰色T恤忽然笨拙而呆滞举起修长的手臂朝李知勋的方向挥手。

分明是毫无笑意的脸，操场周边的女高中生们一瞬间却如同鸟雀般吱吱喳喳咕哝着爆发出尖叫，太阳很烈，李知勋不动声色朝金珉奎看去，微睁着的眼睛瞟过对方后便慢慢收回，没有停止翻动的唇瓣仍然冲着身侧的同伴露出温柔的笑容。

“不要再烦我了。”  
语调冷漠且充满敌意的话语让女生妆容精致的脸霎时变得丑陋狰狞，但李知勋并不在意，收敛笑容便目空一切地径直向前走去。注视着里对方的金珉奎也随即转身进入弯道，磕磕绊绊地躲过队友们心照不宣的口哨声后还是忍不住咒骂一声，毫无防备地低头流露出十足孩子气的表情。

女孩们笑起来好像天上的太阳，可是李知勋又白的冷的像超级月亮。  
可这样的李知勋却喜欢自己。

假的吧。金珉奎皱起眉头。

其实类似的谣言忽然传播起来的时候，金珉奎起先是并不知情的，但等到随队参加完市赛返回学校时，事态已经一度到了难以遏制的地步。

天才李知勋喜欢金珉奎。  
简直比天降的黄色漫画还更让人费解。

碎碎地骂了几句脏话，拖着身子一步一步向终点跑去的金珉奎远远就听到导师的训话，遗失的运动裤由牛仔裤替代实在不是明智的选择，他没有反驳地一字一句应付师长的唠叨，也难得偷得便利借口省去了拉伸，提了背包便一步一步地循着李知勋的脚步绕过礼堂往校外走。

下次穿泳裤算了。

入夏后便可以毫无恶意的欣赏女生们修长的大腿，自得其乐的金珉奎含着女同学塞给自己的棒冰却一时间猝不及防想到李知勋束在脑后的短小发辫，冷不禁便打了个寒战，左摇右摆地便被人流推到了公车上。

慌乱间刷了卡，还来不及整理自己的精神，意外中出在窗外的李知勋却仿佛心有灵犀，抬起头透过人墙与金珉奎无措的脸撞在一起，随即又闭上眼睛沉睡一般地虚弱下去。而那瞬间暴露的，虚假如罗刹般的假面却被李知勋白皙的近乎透明的脸色修饰的不像人类。

棒冰融化后滴在手指尖，用舌尖触过冰块的错觉仿佛舔舐李知勋的性器，窜动的黄色思想让金珉奎面无表情地朝着李知勋的方向错愕地摇晃了一下，再也无法躲避地审视起对方安稳的如同死去一般漂亮睡脸与漂染后干燥枯萎的发丝，自觉由着心中阵阵侵扰的燥意让他无所遁形地咽下一口并不存在的唾沫。

是这样吗。突兀响起的到站提醒让金珉奎轻飘飘的下了车，咬着木棒愣愣地望向那辆逐渐驶离的公车，一点点样家中走去。

原来我想要和李知勋做爱。  
金珉奎忍不住想。

锁上门后便轻车熟路地翻出藏在床褥下的漫画，翻开后眼前交织在一块的男性的躯体让金珉奎的身体第一次出现了异于平常的反应。李知勋会是这样吗？用浅红色勾画的男性眼角泛着似有若无的水光，金珉奎笨拙的褪去因为潮湿而包裹住肌肤的裤子，一点点向身下蓄势勃发的性器抚摸过去。

正值青春期的男生多少对性事有所了解甚至热衷，与友人探讨的黄色话题也并非难以启齿。但事实上鲜少甚至从未在意过交谈中或视频中男女交缠的过程，仅有的自渎也无非是一时兴起。尽管那是极尽快乐的感觉，但又不同于现下翻涌的渴望。手指摩挲过的腿内侧被布料摩擦泛红的部位时有非常细碎的刺痛感，暮色中鸟翅扑腾的细碎声响掩盖过金珉奎的喘息，他专注地、向往地望着那遍布着线条的漫画，骨相精美的脸上晃动着濒临破碎的梦幻般的表情。

要是能和李知勋做爱就好了。  
金珉奎垂下眉目含着一如既往的笑意笑起来。

02  
这种想法意味着什么。

微妙的黑暗里金珉奎独自一人站在楼道之中，他平视着身前的出口，抬起腿向李知勋走去。太阳光泛滥出清浅绵密的黄色，身侧经过掩着嘴轻笑的女生，金珉奎摆出无可挑剔的笑容没有停滞地伸手抓住男生单薄的肩膀。

“学长。”下巴上扬的同时他恰到好处地露出洁白的虎牙，金珉奎修长的指节暗自使劲，如同藤蔓缠绕住李知勋的校服衬衫。

战争拉开序幕，身侧盘桓的视线瞬间汇聚向舆论的中心，李知勋不明所以地侧过头，抬起眼睛看向身侧身材高大健壮的男生。阴郁空洞的双眼扫视过金珉奎赤裸的笑意，李知勋似笑非笑的神情看起来甚至包含杀意。金珉奎皱了皱鼻子，不依不饶地重复道，“学长。”

“李知勋学长？”  
依稀有嬉笑的浪潮漫布过两人的身体，短暂死寂之中，李知勋忽然间迈开腿像风一样推开人群向外跑去。没有人反应过来，金珉奎独自一人站在人群之中，长久地凝视起对方的背影，神色似乎有还有几分自得其乐。转瞬间退散的人群让视野变得开阔起来，所有人不约而从朝操场看去。沙尘遍布的操场上只有李知勋一个人背对着人群朝校外走去，夏季散布的光线缓慢的笼罩着狭窄微小的人影，人群中突然响起十分微弱的人声。“他逃跑了。”

漂浮的细碎争论再次切割过神经，金珉奎沉默着转过头，毫无防备地露出干燥温柔的半边脸。余光中停滞在空无之中的李知勋连背影都透露出戒备，难得庄严肃穆的情形将身侧的嘈杂逐渐湮没，他不假思索地朝着楼下跑去。素质良好的长跑运动员拥有着流畅优美的肌肉线条，霍然拉近的距离突兀被打断在铃声里，三三两两的好事者无不可惜地转身离开，李知勋回过头。

再没有夺路而逃的必要，他们不知缘由地对峙着，不近不远更谈不上亲密的距离零零散散的分布着粗糙的光点，若即若离地在两人之间摆动。直到李知勋的手机震动起来，他们才如梦初醒地清醒过来，不大的响声在静谧中显得难免有些诡异，李知勋直视着对方神色淡淡地掏出手机用拇指划开屏幕，“怎么了？”

耳边絮絮叨叨传来许多咒骂，李知勋习惯性地用食指摩擦耳廓，垂下眼睛低声回话。  
金珉奎就在这时张开嘴。他平静而笃定地微低下头缝合出一丝不苟的笑容，用无比动听的声音说道，“学长，请你和我做爱。”

这种程度的冒犯到底是让李知勋稍许动容，毫无掩饰的厌恶与无奈切割在男生的脸上，他挂断电话，长久保持着侧身的姿态打量过金珉奎。

“什么？”

“李知勋学长，”金珉奎说，“请你和我做爱。”

近乎幻灭的诚恳面容在李知勋眼前急速放大，那是稍显轻佻又俏丽无比的眼型，纤长的眼尾微微上挑，漂亮中又堪堪暴露出点傻气。金珉奎的鼻息打在脸上很不舒服，李知勋到底是别过脸，看似无意地吐出一句，

“你长得很好看。”

瞬间的暴动不免让金珉奎收敛笑意倒退几步，对方此时又刻意抬起头看向对方。漆黑的瞳仁扎刺着冰冷空泛的光芒，男生的话语流连在耳畔，一点一滴汇入金珉奎的胸腔。李知勋脸上仅有的情绪已经烟消云散，他丝毫不拖泥带水地转身就走，不轻不重地又吐一口气。

“不过做爱这种事。”李知勋眯起眼睛，“还是等你喜欢我再说吧。”

胜负已然分出，金珉奎哑然站在原地顾自看着李知勋消失不见。身体里翻滚的滚烫血液让眼底浮现出没有杂质的灰色，被风吹动的衣摆纠缠过把玩过衬衫的手指，他轻轻摩擦指尖，抬起头渴望地，渴望地望向还未升空的月亮。

好想和李知勋做啊。  
那样不近人情，冷酷又自以为是的李知勋。

03  
推开门的的瞬间包裹有香气的刺鼻气味缓慢地包裹住身体，扫视四周的同时李知勋面无表情地跪坐下去。手边还未拆封的卸甲油整整齐齐的摆放成一排，他埋下脸撕来包装，反手将透明的液体全数倾倒向地面。眼下纵横交错的色彩逐渐被腐蚀，混杂着发出细微声响的廉价甲油依稀浮起一些细末，李知勋站起身，垂头看向仅剩下的，依稀可以辨认出含义的大字。

“喜欢你，去死。”浮动着浑浊水渍的信息从男生的嘴中轻轻吐出，李知勋慢慢吞吞地摘下耳机绕过客厅往前走，打开电视点播棒球比赛。繁乱的气味在不大的居室里显得尤为臃肿，他顺手推开窗户，最终还是忍不住嘀咕了一句。

“好麻烦。”包含着厌恶与疲倦的面容让李知勋看起来有点像在做梦，但其实并没有太火大，这样反反复复又反反复复的恶作剧仅仅让人感到乏味而已，李知勋乱糟糟地想着，愣神间又有些朦朦胧胧想到金珉奎的脸。

呆板到无可救药的男生面对着自己提出想要做爱的请求，说实话李知勋那瞬间并不是全无感觉。落后的微妙错觉与情欲就这样迟缓滚动过牙床，他枕着手臂舔舐过隐约作痛的后槽齿，一不小心又咽下些极为纯粹的抱怨。

没什么大不了的。那些空泛的，骂人的句子和热烈的，热烈的，金珉奎一点用都没有。

难以消散的浓烈的气味让人眩晕，有些困意的李知勋躺在沙发上翻了个身习惯性半合上双眼。昏暗燥热的狭窄角落有些许零散的橙黄色从他的身体荡漾过去，抬起头恰好能看到有麻雀飞过去。

还是烦人。他想。

于是就这么睡过去。

再次醒来的时候已经是凌晨，借着依稀的光亮可以看到地上的污渍仍然没有全部去除，几块过度腐蚀的木板甚至稍稍向下凹陷了些。不过肚子实在很饿，挣扎了许久，李知勋顺手扯了几张报纸扔在地上后就转身去洗漱。途经客厅的时候还是不得不用脚稍微去整理混乱不堪的地面，诡异的触感中甚至有浸透破碎的纸片黏上脚底。一塌糊涂的局面让李知勋沉默着加快了速度，手忙脚乱地做了准备后，走上街道上才恍惚发现一个人都没有。

太早了。有些冷。反复重复的字眼撕弹跳着敲打着脑门，心情忽然就不受控制地压抑下来，繁乱而迟钝的不快席卷过神经，空气中似乎再次弥漫起指甲油的刺鼻气味，动弹不得的身体里，无以复加的恶心像潮水一样向李知勋涌过去。

金珉奎就是这个时候从二十四小时营业的便利店走出来的。  
因为场地限制，长跑运动员会定期在附近体育场的长跑道进行例行的测试考评。提早赶来热身的金珉奎咬着巧克力牛奶猝不及防被李知勋的干呕声吓了一跳。垂落在身侧的黄绿色的塑料门帘拍打在一起，昏暗的光线里，李知勋抬起头。

仓促的，短暂的干呕声瞬间戛然而止。没人再发出声音，金珉奎带着兜帽站在街边仅有的灯下与李知勋对视着。清脆的鸟鸣声伴随着日出依稀交叠出一些空余，天空微微变亮，树木淡淡的香气掩盖住微妙的仓皇。哽在喉口的酸意让李知勋的腹腔一阵疼痛，还未来得及做出反应，眼前那张细密漂亮的脸竟毫无征兆地顾自编织出了一片无法拒绝的温柔关切。复杂精美的阴翳挂在衣物下的工艺品般精致的眉眼之中，金珉奎像围棋黑子般漆黑的瞳孔紧紧注视着自己。

错愕间，李知勋清楚的，毫无保留的看到金珉奎闪闪发光的眼睛。

轰然出现的恐惧让人难以以抵御，他下意识睁大双眼咳嗽起来，没有血色的脸上终于出现一些难堪。黎明之后，一束明亮的日光直直倾泻下来，金珉奎不自觉抬手遮住被光刺痛的双眼，有那么一瞬间的迟疑，他用那张被遮掩着，又毫无恶质的脸再次重复道，“李知勋学长，请和我做爱吧。”

“我喜欢你。”  
灯头顶光骤然熄灭，宇宙中飘过简明无比的悲痛。真假参半的话语脱口而出的同时带来眩晕的副作用，黑暗中猛然恢复意识，伴随着胸腔的疼痛发出呼呼的声响。清晨凉爽阴森的风中响起一连串轻而克制脚步声，李知勋在金珉奎独自一人所处的黑暗中转身向家中走去。

二 谎言  
04  
考评有惊无险的通过，想到李知勋的时候金珉奎难免有些心神不宁。前去聚餐的途中天空微微下起细雨，他不紧不慢地绕过同伴奔跑起来。身后的学长不免抬高分贝询问起金珉奎的反常，男生浑身湿透地回过头，“今天有棒球赛吧？”

“是啊。”崔胜澈不明所以地挥动手臂，“不和我们一起吃点东西吗？”

“嗯。”金珉奎点点头，迟疑了几秒补充道，“我要看。”太过笃定的神情让崔胜澈一时间有些应付不及，回过神来时金珉奎已经一个人往学校跑去。

为了挡雨莫名买了一本漫画杂志，走到校门口的时候光滑的书皮都已经沾湿，衣物贴在领口，金珉奎忍不住咽了一口唾沫，轻松地爬上操场旁边的看台。因为天气的缘故操场旁边并没有什么观众，比赛还未开始，思考着如何落座的金珉奎忽然察觉有人向自己走过来。头顶的雨水被拦截在米白色雨伞下，他抬起头，耳边传来女孩甜美无比的嗓音。

“知勋很棒吧。”漂亮的学生会长笑起来，漂亮的微笑之下不动声色地露出可怖的亲切，金珉奎愣在那里说不出话，有些茫然的看向赛场上热身的投手。李知勋正在面无表情地转动手腕，冷淡的丝毫没有想要看向自己的想法。

“很棒吧？”

女生潮湿的发尾往下滴着水，她看着金珉奎，有些不耐烦的语气再次一个字一个字挤出来。“知勋他……”

金珉奎终于忍不住，低下头从唯一的庇护下退出几步，抓起座位上的杂志紧紧盯住表情姿势纹丝不动的女生。重复脱口的内容在头顶嗡嗡作响，金珉奎毫不留情地冷下脸。“这跟你有什么关系——”

比赛开场的声音突兀响起，金珉奎闭上嘴不再去看女生的表情，一边擦去脸上的雨水一边跳下台阶。李知勋作为王牌开了几个好球，金珉奎站在场外，热血沸腾中还是忍不住转头看向看台。仍然保持着同一姿势的女生的眼中空无一物，一片稀稀落落的喝彩声中，轨迹刁钻的曲线球被击中，敲击声突然响起，金珉奎站在那里，低下头喃喃道，“确实很强啊。”

比赛赢得很漂亮。李知勋被簇拥着往外走的时候才看见呆立在场外的金珉奎。雀跃之中分明的五官沾染着潮气，他们对视良久，金珉奎不经意带着笑脸低下头去。橙色封面的漫画被抱在胸口的位置，李知勋有些懵懂地看着对方继而摆出的大拇指，一下又被拦截在身侧的队友挡住视线。

雨越下越大，再次看过去的时候已经没有金珉奎的身影。击球手全圆佑凑过来，揽住李知勋的肩膀用轻飘飘软绵绵的视线与李知勋一同看过去，“今天发挥的很好啊。”

“没，”李知勋不由自主皱起眉头，微微酿着点笑意的脸上浮现出一种朦胧的迷茫，“没什么的。”也许是气氛使然，心情有些豁然开朗的错觉，他抖抖肩膀，无视掉全圆佑的反抗，仰头看向灰蒙蒙的天空。

那是极为微妙的细节，全圆佑笑着站在身边与他一同前进，李知勋格外闲散的摆动手臂，倾斜着脑袋回忆起余光中金珉奎的口型。

——对不起。

是因为无理而感到抱歉，还是因为随口而出的谎言而感到抱歉呢？  
李知勋没有细想。

05  
离开的时候金珉奎一个人抱着漫画去了附近的教堂，他不信教，但是从幼年起就很是喜欢那如同神话般梦幻的建筑风格。铁质的的十字架生了砖红色的锈，白色的墙体上装置着用铁固定的和平鸽雕塑被雨水冲刷的泛黄，天阴沉沉的，他喘一口气，不声不响往里走。

还没到安息日，院里没有什么人。顺着小路绕进去，满眼便是潮湿油绿的爬山虎。藤条密密麻麻遍布了深红色的墙体，拐着弯攀上了正中巨大的榕树。遮天蔽日的巨大绿荫掩映着教堂的后门，看过去就是庄严肃穆的耶稣像。圈着漫画的手紧了紧，油墨洇到指尖上，金珉奎站在树下不伦不类地合上手掌，蜜色的脸颊缝合过缜密生涩的虔诚，男生湿漉漉的眼睛垂下去。

“主啊。”猝不及防被自己的虚伪逗笑，装模作样倒足够遭天谴。金珉奎眯起眼睛又把下半句话吞进腹中，呆呆地不知想些什么。

雨又下起来。如同被折扇扇落般的稀薄光线包裹着些许隐约清冷的告别弥撒，游荡于世间的少年少女们不约而同抬头接受洗礼。

尽管是主力，棒球队的庆功宴依旧没有兴趣参加，还穿着队服的全圆佑低着头尾随着李知勋，轻车熟路地拐进学校附近少有人关顾的游戏厅。色彩斑斓的灯光在逼仄潮湿的地界显得有些幻灭，他背过身看了一眼忽而变大的雨幕，下意识开口道，“你有带伞吗？”

“你哪只眼睛看到我有带伞。”李知勋没好气地翻了个白眼，接过兑换的游戏币就转身像最深处的投篮机走去。全圆佑也不恼，干干笑了声就追上前从对方手中抓了把游戏币放进口袋。沉沉的劣质金币撞击出谈不上清脆的声响。游戏开始，红色的数字纪录笨拙清零，滚动的篮球一前一后落下，他们紧挨着彼此，不约而同举起手臂。

少年的修长身形在昏暗之中愈显单薄，积累的数字上升后连接下一级关卡，不紧不慢的碰撞声交杂着街头游戏机中人物的呼呵，体力消耗之后有些困意，全圆佑吊儿郎当挑起细长的眼角去瞄对方沐浴在红光之中的脸。不知要说些什么，他忽然微微低下头，恍神中堪堪掉出一点儿笑意。

“你这体型确实和金珉奎挺搭调。”

身边意外响起的GAME OVER和全圆佑的调侃一同窜动进胸口，荒谬的话语还未理清脉络，李知勋就已经抬手将篮球砸向对方。不轻不重的力道像是警告，李知勋吐一口气，头也不抬地应付还未结束的游戏，瞥着全圆佑装模作样的叫喊也只是轻轻淡出一句，

“别连你也给我添麻烦。”

打破纪录的提示声就在这时响起，达到目标后剩下几个球也就变得没有意义，李知勋不去猜想忽然安静下去的全圆佑是什么表情，只是目不斜视地怀抱着球往后退去。特意计算好的三分线被脚掌摩擦的斑驳，他微微踮脚，投掷出怀中同样破旧的球。

某种意义上两人都谈得上是高手，曲线漂亮的抛物线本该有有大获全胜的决心，没来得及阻止，一言不发的同伴却又突然一跃而起，彼时用作凶器的篮球就这样撞击在一起，结果不外乎两败俱伤。

全不中。

“西八，你搞什么？”

“知道了。”

不带歉疚，也没有理会结果，全圆佑撑着双膝微压着身体看向李知勋。“知道了。”他重复道。  
“不会给你添麻烦的。”

还未脱口的咒骂一时间就这么被对方突兀扬起的笑脸云淡风轻地截住，瘦而高的男生站在身侧，锋利的面部轮廓又显露出同往常不一样的混沌而温暖的光景。

李知勋难得看着对方笑起来，走向前消耗游戏机剩余的时间。没有同他一道，全圆佑独自一人站在原地，澄清的光从入口处无情地照射进他的背脊，男生们毫无隔阂地直视着倒计时的表盘，没有谁听见金珉奎独自一人的祈祷。

天就此黑下去，营业者闭着眼睛在嘈杂中沉沉睡去。老旧塌陷的按键让消费者发出不快的抱怨，寥寥无几的游戏币逐渐被消耗殆尽，最终的剩余被全数葬在门口枯死的盆栽之中。全圆佑冒着雨向家中跑去，没有告别，李知勋带着略显愉悦的神情抿着嘴转身躲进屋檐。

水滴断断续续的淋湿半边肩膀，向前再走一百米就能到达每日光顾的便利店。蓝色白色的光星星点点的包裹住孤身只影的李知勋。雨下的太大，恍如盛夏的丰沛水汽中潜伏着恼人的闷热湿气，惹得人忽然间就没了胃口。本想着等到雨势变小就离开的李知勋只好望着天幕漫无目的地轻轻摇晃着脑袋甩去头发上的雨水，侧过身却发觉眼前，越来越近的橙黄色光点下，那湿淋淋又油亮亮的漫画后面，竟是金珉奎那张熟悉而漂亮的脸。

诡异的略带桃色的暮色中，他们看见了彼此。

——喜欢李知勋就可以了吧。

耳边回响起早前幼稚的祷告，一瞬间熙熙攘攘的愉悦便朝着神经的边缘，再边缘，试探过去，仿佛连依依惜别的雨水都因由那份热烈而万分颓唐地流淌起来。金珉奎目不转睛地看着同样讶异的李知勋，就那样毫无防备且本能地露出阳光无比的笑容。

“学长。”他喊道。

“李知勋学长！”

06  
今年的雨季以不可思议的长度盘踞在首尔的同时，金珉奎浑身湿透地坐在李知勋旁边捧着泡面发呆。小口咀嚼着牛肉丸的男生并没有分神去看他，只是一言不发的望着大雨翘起腿摇摇晃晃。

真正聚在一起时其实压根没有什么共同话题，金珉奎酝酿了几轮也只是放下泡面佯装无谓地去挤衣角滴滴哒哒的水，最终看着对方的眼色还是停止了手头上无济于事的举动。说实话李知勋也着实有些难堪，余光中金珉奎说不上可怜巴巴的脸又因为迫切看起来实在有些狼狈，但还是不知如何是好，他只能躲着隐隐约约黏在身上视线低头又去寻另外一颗牛肉丸，却又好巧不巧瞥见身边人软趴趴又湿哒哒的裤脚与溅满了泥浆的袜子。

还真是一塌糊涂。

这么想着，李知勋咬着竹签头到底还是叹一口气，伸手不轻不重地点着小拇指把关东煮压在皱巴巴的漫画上开了口。“你怎么办？”

话一出口又有些冷酷，李知勋为了掩饰尴尬甚至下意识舔了舔嘴唇，但却又看着避过自己视线的金珉奎理亏似的憋屈表情不禁有些无语。

果真是笨蛋一个。

明明知道自己的口气很差，但李知勋低着头还是忍不住暗自腹诽金珉奎的木讷。分明就是在被数落，这么狼狈为什么还要在这里畏手畏脚。落汤鸡一样的男生垂头丧气的样子看起来又好像大型犬，经过抚摸就会摇晃尾巴。短时间的分神中，感受到视线的金珉奎竟然也眼巴巴抬起头，望着收回视线的李知勋支吾了许久才回了一句，“我刚刚去祈祷了。”

  
“……”莫名其妙的回答让李知勋不得不再次抬起头看向眼前湿淋淋的学弟，掩饰着尴尬又条理清晰地吐出讽刺，“我是说你接下去要怎么办。”

  
“啊。”似乎对对方毫不掩饰地嫌弃视若无睹，拿着叉子和泡面对质的金珉奎煞有介事地点点头，“这样啊？”这下对话真的陷入窘境，李知勋张着嘴看着对方纯真又看起来讨人厌的漂亮皮囊哑口无言，只好在无言中与金珉奎面面相觑。

雨下个不停，冷冰冰的风从制冷口软绵绵地吹出来，连同软绵绵的刘海也吹出凉意，眼前李知勋的脸又近又远又触摸不得，昏昏沉沉的睡意如植物腐烂一般滋长出酸涩的气味，金珉奎的肩膀悄悄垂下去，目光温吞地打出一个轻轻的哈欠。“哥你都不问我去祈祷什么吗？”

  
“？”事实上还算不上能称兄道弟的情分，可金珉奎的口气又太过轻易以至于惹人混淆，李知勋模模糊糊皱起眉头想要纠正，却又猝不及防看见对方抱紧双臂瑟缩着将下巴抵在桌面上吐出“我祈祷李知勋能喜欢我。”的讨厌模样。

心中倏然生出浅淡的不耐，玻璃的倒影中就这么印着李知勋欲言又止又冰冷的神情。干枯的白色发丝散乱的分布在额角遮住眼睛，本就兴致寡淡的脸因为情绪蒙上杂碎的阴翳，“不会的。”吞吐玉器般地斟酌吐字让李知勋的面颊染上薄薄的红色，却在他人眼中沾染了恼羞成怒的意味。

金珉奎本就迟钝，听见这样毫不留情地回复多少也有点无措，等到对方一言不发地跳下椅子转身推门而出，才仿佛感知到什么一样抓起那本发软的漫画跟着对方冲进雨里。

其实再怎么想根本不会知道是哪里出了问题。没有伞的两人就这么一前一后地前进着，雨水从头顶流向领口淌到脚尖，视野中却只有李知勋挺得笔直的脊背与不急不缓的脚步。躲避大雨的鸟类叽叽喳喳地煽动翅膀，脑中对方简练刻薄的话语如同痛苦般挥之不去，金珉奎没有追上前，只是固执地紧随其后。

到底是什么地方出错了呢。

是哪里做的不好才会让你如此排斥喜欢我这件事呢。

悲伤的情绪附着在男生的脊背上，捆绑住笨蛋青春期的忧郁让四下无人的街道上两个浑身湿透的傻瓜显得愈发滑稽。头昏脑涨之中，仿佛按压胸腔都会因为郁闷而发出吱呀作响的声音。金珉奎死死盯着李知勋的背影，却还是克制不住地显露出无比颓丧的表情。

再往前就到达住所，李知勋抿着嘴加快脚步径直拐上漆黑的楼道。金珉奎没有料想到这样的对峙，只是停住脚小心翼翼地看着李知勋逐渐隐入黑色之中的身影。蔓延在两人之间的冰冷气息让人下意识想要移开眼睛，清冷锐利的风顺着裤腿吹下去，李知勋忽然转过身居高临下的看向对方，又一次，一而再再而三地拧起眉头。

“金珉奎，你不要再跟着我了。”

楼道照明突然亮起，伴随着抵触又收敛的嫌恶，站在楼底的金珉奎毫无防备地，就这么直白清晰地望向对方，眼眸里一瞬间只剩下超级月亮一样洁白的李知勋。

07  
如果夏季就是雨水的话，那么，不喜欢。

临近暑假，比起期末更担心的是天气。器材室刚粉刷过，白漆刺鼻的气味迟迟不散，金珉奎整理好器材从里面走出来的时候，天上终于看到了太阳。一个星期的阴雨与蛰伏的暑热让人心生烦闷，他抬手遮住眼睛，心中暗自给放课铃倒计时。

长久的备考让学生们兴致恹恹，但幸好除了加大的训练量自己并没有功课方面的苦恼，金珉奎悠悠然坐在阶梯上看着教学楼鱼贯而出的人群，依次被人从背后轻轻敲了脑袋。闹哄哄的前辈们们就这样接二连三骑着脚踏车从身边驶过，金珉奎态度温和地一一道别，眼神却忍不住到处乱飘。

那天以后就没有再见面了。

余光瞟过腕表上跳动的数字，金珉奎再次定睛看向教学楼，直到亲眼看到李知勋独自一人从人群中走出来。  
称不上光明正大的窥探不免让心跳过速，金珉奎捧着脸还不忘深呼吸，表情却又云淡风轻地仿佛什么有没有发生。李知勋今天似乎心情也不太好，皱着眉头疾步向前的样子像是要参与战争，正顾自猜想着缘由，视线中却意外的出现几分诡异的情形。

上次在李知勋比赛时见过的女孩忽然从教学楼中跑出，径直向前的面目看起来狰狞克制地近乎嗜血鬼怪。那样麻木且横冲直撞的架势可怖的让人胆寒，成群结队的学生们不得不为之腾出一条通路，反常的连李知勋也若有所感地回过头。

但没有人想到，下一秒，精致素净女生就那么面无表情又毫无预兆地吻住了李知勋。

天空又微微下起细雨。

低声议论的人群霎时爆发出热烈的笑声与嘘声，如同鸦雀群聚般惹人生厌。神色淡淡的李知勋下一秒便毫不犹豫地将女生推向一旁，抬起手使劲擦拭着嘴角撞开人群向外走去，丝毫不顾女生跌坐在地上歇斯底里的咒骂与哭泣。

紧随其后的挖苦与不知缘由的推搡让事态逐渐变得更加难看起来，除了自己，没有人看到的，李知勋霎时毫无生气的脸更让金珉奎不由得恐慌。

但解决这种事端的计谋根本是无解，可是李知勋的样子看起来又太过糟糕。胡乱地想着，金珉奎似乎根本没有意识到自己是怎样执着地站起身跨越半场向对方跑去的，哪怕对方根本都没有注意到自己。

雨丝飘到脸上痒痒的，想着李知勋的金珉奎只觉得自己的心脏都好像要变得气喘吁吁。所以无论怎么想自己比起言语能做的只有行动。

纷乱的人声中，拼命追赶的金珉奎终于抓住了李知勋的手。

接下去就是奔跑。

因为如果要逃跑的话，能做的也只有一起逃跑而已。

其实虽然这么做了，金珉奎也根本保不准自己会不会被李知勋甩开，紧张的时候手汗很厉害也不知道李知勋会不会讨厌。但是好像只能做到这种地步了。

诸如此类令人抓耳挠腮的坏念头盘踞在脑中的同时，紧紧抓着李知勋向外跑去的痛苦与欣喜交织着缝合成的五彩泡沫不停地从胸腔中往上冒，金珉奎觉得自己昏昏沉沉地仿佛宇宙人抓住了月亮。

于是他们就这样跑着，除了乱七八糟的脚步声李知勋安静的像是空气，不过到底没有要甩开金珉奎的意思。不知道跑了多远，身侧长满三叶草的陌生河堤在太阳下看起来绿的发亮，因为体力不支磕磕绊绊地停下的时候金珉奎还不小心呛到，但是咳嗽着也没敢松开对方的手，只是弯着腰侧头去看李知勋的脸。

或许是因为奔跑了许久的缘故，男生的脸看起来多少鲜活起来，喘息时束在脑后的发辫也跟着起起伏伏。他没有看金珉奎，也丝毫不在意被紧抓着的手，只是用仿若空无一物的目光紧盯着太阳雨中波光粼粼的水面，看起来有点像是要骂人的样子。

僵持了许久，金珉奎只能率先放开李知勋的手，但酝酿了半晌也没能说出合时宜的安慰亦或是其他，只得怏怏坐在李知勋脚边同对方一同看向河面。

雨停的很快，可李知勋深色的制服还是留存着密密麻麻的黑色水渍，金珉奎左看看右看看，坐立不安地好像要滚进水里，再抬起头时却猝不及防看到对方看向自己时露出的浅淡笑容。

“谢谢。”李知勋说道，“又给我添麻烦了。”

没有逻辑的话语杂糅着感谢与抱怨，金珉奎诧异地低下头又抬起，李知勋的笑容却又像从未出现过一样消失不见。塞满喉口的惋惜差点让人翻白眼，接下去金珉奎的目光一下也没有离开李知勋，直到被看得头皮发麻的李知勋重重踹了一脚，金珉奎才回过神来。

他说，“哥，你刚才说谢谢我。”

“嗯？”男生眼中酝酿媲美太阳的光亮让李知勋终于忍不住上下打量起金珉奎，“没有。”他正色道。“你听错了。”

三 犬  
08  
李知勋时常会有金珉奎是不是脑子哪里有问题的怀疑。

已经挨近中午的日光亮的捣毁视野，无所事事的男生们在河滩蹲了好久，最后还是决定站起来原路返回。没想到膝盖压下去时因为小腿发麻而失去重心，金珉奎狠狠摔倒时还连带拉倒了李知勋，两个人并排以俯身抵着心脏的方式扑通一声滚进水里。

水面因此翻起巨大的波浪，白色的泡沫卷起岸边的残枝败叶，冰凉的水源源不断地涌入惊恐的口鼻嘴中，金珉奎回过神时赶忙挣扎着将李知勋从水中拉起来推到岸边，之后才垂着脑袋瑟缩着钻出水面。

蝉鸣长短不一的在岸边的树梢响动，劫后余生的李知勋支着手臂趴在岸边咳嗽，心里暗自发誓一定要再次把金珉奎踹进水里。肺和胃一并翻江倒海，同样境遇的学弟趴在一旁咳的天昏地暗。不管怎样想都觉得无语，李知勋忍不住握起拳头去砸金珉奎的后背，湿润的脸颊在阴影中映出泛灰的印记。

“哥！”金珉奎按着胸口抬高音调，委屈的仿佛不是罪魁祸首，“我不是故意的！”

“所以呢？”李知勋下意识咬牙切齿地看了金珉奎一眼，垂下头的时候模糊的影子压下来落在湿透的制服上，“你倒是说说看做对什么了？混蛋。”

这样毫不留情的责难让金珉奎背后发麻，他一直不太擅长应对这种状况，也不知道该做出什么表情，只能好声好气凑过去拉李知勋的衣角，“对不起嘛。”

手贴在地面上满是砂砾，金珉奎见李知勋不理自己又手忙脚乱去摸自己的脸蛋，乱七八糟的尘土黑乎乎黏在脸上，看起来更加惨不忍睹。李知勋侧过头同时捕捉到这样的场景，抽动的嘴角刻意被压下去，他轻轻啐一口，心里想金珉奎是真的傻瓜傻瓜。

“别碰我。”这么说着，肩头竟然也被日光烘烤的十分温暖，金珉奎絮絮叨叨的声音像恼人蚊虫，李知勋推开黏糊糊男生伸一个懒腰到底自暴自弃躺下去。

狗和蜻蜓盘亘在河堤，砂石中河水腥甜的香气充斥鼻腔，好无语，好无语，李知勋枕着手臂闭紧眼睛摇摇头，暗自祈祷沉甸甸的心情和不快可以搅和成泥泞的砂石顺流而下。 这样看来下午回去上课已经不可能，所以现在躺在这里好像也没有什么不好。

眼前平整辽远的公路延伸到地平线成为灰色的线段，叽叽歪歪地金珉奎抱着膝盖坐在佯装自如的李知勋身边不安地探头探脑，噘着嘴一边甩动头发一边把挡住脸的刘海捋上去，笨拙的看起来像犬类梳理毛发。天气意外的晴朗，只剩下纹丝不动的李知勋在阳光下微眯起眼睛。

“金珉奎，你是狗吗？”心情意外的有些微妙，男生忽然问道。

“不是啊。”水珠亮晶晶的挂在额头上，突然被冒犯到的金珉奎瞪大眼睛回答地快速又义愤填膺，“怎么可能！”

“哦。”未干透的河水顺着手臂流下去，李知勋根本不理睬金珉奎的愤怒，云淡风轻地露出有些狡猾又过分爽朗地笑容，“那你还要继续要加油哦。”他补充道。

好像被卡纸做的纸飞机砸中天灵盖，对方欠揍的让金珉奎哑口无言。金珉奎第二次脊背发麻地站起身，看着李知勋不设防的笑容又不禁有些退缩。

善变的，讨人厌的李知勋。

金珉奎咬牙切齿地想着，一边又无所顾忌地用脚尖揉乱野草。潮湿的运动服贴在身上勾画出少年才有的精瘦纤长又生机勃勃的躯体，浩荡的风和日光笼罩住大地，带来无法掩藏的笑意。男生顶着太阳慢吞吞舒展开腰腿脊背，忽然不受控制地悄悄压低身体。眼前柔软而温暖的平静笑意挂在李知勋近在咫尺的脸上，说不上快乐的情绪缝合成密不透风的假面，金珉奎微微皱起眉头，神情却附着着干净纯粹的快乐，他恶作剧似的压低声音。“哥。”

“？”即将沦陷的梦境因为突兀出现的干扰变得稍微泥泞，逐渐被睡意吞噬的李知勋看着金珉奎模糊不清的脸吐出字句不清的抱怨，白皙静谧的五官清秀得甚至显露出几分无害性。皱巴巴的衣物贴在身上产生热意，他忽然听见金珉奎的若有所思的低语。

“哥，喜欢你。”

“我好像喜欢你。”金珉奎无比自然地补充道。“真的。”

金珉奎是狗。

李知勋无比头痛的想。

09  
莽撞告白的结果绝对是不欢而散。

被李知勋揍了一顿的金珉奎最后只好返回学校训练，嘴角的伤口隐隐作痛，身体却因为愉悦感快要向下俯冲。金珉奎一边走一边偷偷看反方向李知勋头也不回的背影，心中柔软的像是塞满了绯色的鹅毛。虎牙不由自主扎刺过下唇，男生伸出舌头舔舐伤口，薄薄的眼皮耷拉下来，隐约透露着心满意足的意思。脑海中飘动着最初毫无意义的渴望，却又任由着甜蜜心意逐渐润色成色彩斑斓的琉璃。

金珉奎想。好像真的变得很喜欢李知勋。

李知勋也喜欢我吧。

这样磨蹭着，换了身衣服前去热身的时候已经迟到，正在发言的崔胜澈不动声色的压低眼眸伸手教训不省心的后辈，男孩们一并喧哗起来，笑笑闹闹直到教练上前阻止。金珉奎眼疾手快闪到一边，不料却又被崔胜澈拉到角落。本以为是玩笑抬眼却发现长者脸上丝毫没有刚才笑闹后存留的笑意，金珉奎开口主动问话，“哥，怎么？”

“早上去哪了……？你是不是被李知勋那个人给骗了。”崔胜澈的语气总是透漏着些年长者特有的固执，问句也叫他直接说成陈述句。金珉奎听得心脏都一拧，要开口又显露出些胸有成竹的鄙夷来。

“怎么可能！”男生下意识抬高分贝，“我们现在是互相喜欢的关系。”

“这样啊。”遭到反驳的崔胜澈大概也没什么想法，只好多少若有所思地讪讪摊手，揽过金珉奎的肩膀一边走一边嘟囔，“虽然很奇怪……但是你这么说也好。”

哪里奇怪，又有什么好的。

不知怎么的，心中忽然之间就有什么东西呼地开始下落，莫名就变得有些心不在焉。某种想要刨根问底的欲望也在焦灼中逐渐消失殆尽，接下去的每一步都步履维艰，不受控制的身体内部升腾起无比异样的错觉。

巨大的训练量本就让人想要逃跑，脑内还完完全全存留着和早前与李知勋扭打在一块的画面，金珉奎抗拒的闭上眼睛，连同身体也麻痹得动弹不得。失落感如同潮水一般涌来将他淹没，金珉奎突然发现他根本想不起来李知勋到底对自己做了什么。心中喜欢的心情日益增长，可这一切的开头却是他人口中转述的，无法把控的谣言。

一切都很不可思议。

是真的吗……

忽然之间已经完全没有胆量做出其他假设，假如可以的话，好想马上抓住李知勋的肩膀，想看到李知勋满脸随意地微微抬头露出笑脸告诉自己他也喜欢。

也喜欢金珉奎。

投入石子的湖面上逐渐荡起波纹，男生还未干透的发丝又被汗水浸透。广播站在课间放起SHINEE迷你二辑的歌曲，远远可以看见少年少女站在看台上发呆。无法藏匿的心意就此从细微的表情中喷涌而出，金珉奎一边奔跑一边魂不守舍地用薄薄的嘴唇描摹李知勋的名字。

已经荡然无存的笑意编织出酸涩的痛感，冲向终点线的时候根本什么也听不见。胸口凹陷下去的地方非常剧烈又短暂的刺痛了一下，教练按动秒表报时的声音碾压过耳郭，金珉奎缓缓停下脚步，心中只剩下那么几个字眼。

真的吗。喜欢吗。真的吗？

夏日傍晚的天空就此被云彩日落染成浅淡的粉色，睡了一觉从家中出来的李知勋反常的没有直接去便利店买临期便当，而是向附近公园老旧的棒球场走去。放学的小学生成群结队的在空地上吵闹追逐，李知勋穿着简单的便服坐在遗弃的钢管上看着脚尖发呆。

树木在风中窸窸窣窣转动身体，少年沉思时低着头露出树枝一样光秃秃的澄明。时间过得缓慢又温吞，夕阳逐渐消失，空气里的尘埃安静地缩小又消失，静谧中，忽然出现在身后的全圆佑拎着可乐站在吝啬的日光中，冲李知勋稍微侧了侧脑袋。

“没事吧？”对方表达关切时表情总是严肃的不像少年。差点被他逗笑，李知勋藏着笑意的口气却说得上斩钉截铁，“没事啊。”

——没事啊。

怎么可能……

除了装模作样什么也不会的家伙，暗自腹诽着，全圆佑望着李知勋没有动容的脸索性干脆利落地收回客套，不轻不重地把可乐扔在李知勋怀里。“没事的话你来这里干嘛。”

“你既然什么都知道干嘛还要问。”

当面被拆穿的事早已司空见惯，李知勋面对着幼年时期就认识的友人多少透露出少年才有的无赖。全圆佑懒得理睬，白了对方一眼便走上前与李知勋靠在一起，心照不宣地玩起一直以来不分高下的脚斗游戏。口中冰镇的碳酸饮料带着泡沫抚平神经，沉默中无聊的战役由全圆佑地失误告终。脱口而出的脏话夹杂着笑意，全圆佑正想着一并拉倒同伴，却不小心捕捉到李知勋转瞬即逝的疑惑神情。

“金珉奎，是狗吧。”

太过肯定的表述已经失去本该有的疑问语气，全圆佑下意识翻出一脸清爽却带着狐疑和阴险的笑脸，“不是吧。”

10  
当然不是。

如果李知勋是牧童大卫的话，金珉奎就是巨人歌利亚。

不会轻敌的巨人歌利亚。

横在眼前的可乐还在冒着冻手的冷气，金珉奎却可以举着它目不斜视地看着李知勋冲自己说出“学长能把李知勋借给我一下吗”这种惹人讨厌的话，全圆佑咧着嘴饶有兴趣地看向抱着手臂一言不发的同伴，神情倒是颇有些春暖花开的意味。

好想报警。  
李知勋不动声色地翻一个白眼，无视掉金珉奎便顾自拽着全圆佑离开。正值盛夏，空气中隐约弥漫着栀子的香气,男生褐色刘海下充斥着少年气的脸庞多少浮现起清晰可见的落寞，金珉奎咬紧牙关，还是忍不住迈开腿追上对方。

刚刚结束掉数学和英语的考试，心情还算的上愉快，很快就要迎来暑假，李知勋假装不去在意身后摇摇摆摆的男生，侧过头眯起眼睛和心不在焉的全圆佑打笑。其实这种局面下根本找不到什么话题，期间全圆佑因为厌烦甚至想给金珉奎打眼色，但斟酌了几分钟还是选择放弃。

真是不知道怎么会有人喜欢李知勋这种人，全圆佑假笑着歪头，想了想金珉奎确实也不是什么普通人。

所以还是躲开算了。  
在校门口正好碰到棒球队的后辈，终于有机可乘的跑垒员全圆佑终于以“要传授专业知识”的借口拉走了不明就里的捕手李灿，拉扯中甚至还把对方手中装满了三角饭团的塑料袋丢在了地上。

终于只剩下他们，金珉奎走上前弯下腰拎起袋子递到李知勋眼前。“哥，要吃吗？”他冷冰冰地注视着被遮住的李知勋的脸，忽然不知道为什么有一些想哭。眼前李知勋的脸上布满了初见时雪一样凄怆的白色，好像被自如挥舞的匕首切割心脏，金珉奎终于要垂下悬在空中的手，李知勋却突然开口道。

“好。”

“哥你要什么口味的？”  
“金枪鱼。”还是决定走回操场，李知勋走在前头率先坐上看台，只剩下金珉奎站在不远处一边回应一边小心翼翼地拆开零食包装。因为没有训练对方少见的穿起了便服，超出国民平均值很多的身高堪堪遮住背后散乱的日光，李知勋随意摆放的视线就此停留在对方脚下宇宙黑洞一般的阴影里。

他忽然有些尴尬起来。  
在河堤分别后已经很久没有见面，金珉奎从那天起就忽然如同人间蒸发一样消失在李知勋的生活里。除了不适应外只剩下毫无头绪的不解。

他是有些失落的。

辨明出这种氛围时，金珉奎已经抢先把饭团递到自己的的嘴边，难以辨明地笑容挂在对方逆着光的脸上，李知勋沉默地抬起手接过，最后还是没把应有的感谢说出口。事实上金珉奎也并不在意，仿佛一直以来都是被这样对待一样，毫无动容地维持着一样的表情收回手打开另外的零食。

眼看着这样太过理所当然的善意汇入胸口逐渐渗透出一种从未想见的无措来，从手中掉落的垃圾就这么被风卷到很远的地方，李知勋下意识弯下腰想要去捡，金珉奎却已经在这之前蹲下身去。塑料垃圾在对方指尖发出碎裂一样的脆响，没有征兆就伸过来的手同李知勋的碰在一起。豁然被一阵温热的触感入侵，金珉奎像是梦游一样地又开口道，“哥，可以喜欢你吗。”

为什么。

那样的直接的热意简直快要把李知勋歼灭，他猛地拧过身子以一种又防备又冷漠的表情注视起金珉奎。已经不在意是否失态，藏匿着冰川的牙缝间一字一句吐出应激后如同刀剑锋利的语句。

“离我远点。”

“金珉奎，别这样了。你应该离我远点。”

话一出口其实他就后悔了。  
心中被狠狠碾压过的胆怯与惊诧散落成灰，事到如今无法辨明的感情变最低劣的卑鄙去伤害另外的人。李知勋蓦然觉得自己快要抬不起头来，一切脱离自己的控制，他有气无力的自言自语。“真的别这样了。”

我什么都不知道啊。

你喜不喜欢我，我为什么会喜欢你，别人说我喜欢你，你说喜欢我这些什么乱七八糟的我什么都不知道。

不要再找我了。他很想这么说，可是再张开嘴只剩下断断续续的喘息。鄙陋的事情他已经做过，再次合上嘴唇的脸上只剩下黯淡，李知勋胸闷的快要直不起腰，却还是转过身想要径自离开。

这就这算是喜欢我吗？  
重重叠叠压向自己的恶意与推拒让金珉奎蹲在地上动弹不得，李知勋是因为喜欢我才让我离他远一点吗，金珉奎觉得自己已经失去意识，他甚至无法像平常一般因为失望而大喊大叫，唯一出于本能的动作只剩下抓住李知勋手腕慢慢摩挲的手。

“知勋哥。”

空无一人的操场上只剩下混乱的记忆如同扬尘一般翻动，金珉奎不知不觉瞪大眼睛流下眼泪。“知勋哥，你一点都没有喜欢过我吧？”

李知勋喜欢我从一开始就是假话。

已经不想回忆那天的情形。

失魂落魄的时候就会有更遭的事情发生，意识到这件事的时候金珉奎因为突如其来的不安已经足够沮丧，下训后却又被拦住自己的女生毫不留情地撕扯开更深处的伤口。眼前又一次被李知勋的女生已经只剩下同归于尽的恨意，自私甚至没有给自己任何退缩的余地。

“你喜欢李知勋吧？”  
难以遏制的恶意从一开始便毫不留情刺向毫无防备地金珉奎，如同炫耀一般倒出的恶行在女生上下翕动的嘴唇里源源不断地倾泻而下。

原来这场闹剧的开始不过是爱而不得的女生制造出用于伤害李知勋的传闻，对于性向敏感的社会滋生着无数恶意，但讽刺的是一开始被选定的对象甚至还是全圆佑而不是自己，机缘巧合成为主人公也只是意外而已。

——但将错就错的为什么只剩下我自己。

“李知勋不会喜欢你的，”对方的神情就像蜻蜓飞过湖面一般从容自如，作恶的人根本没有在意过金珉奎已经全然失去力气的样子，只会大骂着“差劲”，“你还是放弃吧”，“去死吧”，诸如此类的字眼把孤零零的失败者独自一人留在原地。

歌利亚被大卫砍下头颅已经有前车之鉴，但抓着李知勋不放却又退一百步的金珉奎只剩下“可以喜欢你吗”的最后心愿。紧抓在手中的腕骨已经因为力气勒出红印，巨大的失望与哭腔堵塞住喉咙，视线模糊的已经看不清李知勋的脸，再也无法忍受，金珉奎跌跌撞撞地站起身拽住李知勋往身边的器材室走。

痛苦鼓动着发出闷响，金珉奎含着满腔的委屈在陈旧飞舞的灰尘中去亲吻李知勋的脸，潮湿的脸颊与嘴唇碰在一起，绊倒后摔倒在体操垫上的男生终于开始挣扎。无法控制的泪水沾湿两个人的脸，夕阳下仅有的日光透过小窗铺陈在两人的躯体上，金珉奎沉默着伸手掀开李知勋的衣服，冷漠而漂亮的脸只剩下情绪泯灭后的星零火光。手指在腹部抚摸的异样感让终于让李知勋从错愕之中反应过来，推拒的过程中甚至踹到对方的腹部，金珉奎却只是一声不吭的流着泪亲吻自己。错杂的泪痕在眼前编织成轻易沦陷的沼泽，眼看着就要被脱掉裤子，抿着嘴的李知勋慌乱地避开对方。

“金珉奎，你有病吧。”

已然泄气的咒骂下意识从喉口落出，李知勋红着眼睛僵硬地不敢呼吸，却猝不及防与同样境遇的金珉奎对视起来。饱含着挫败的五官因为痛苦煽动起侵略性的动人，李知勋甚至愣了几秒才发觉对方竟在这之中已经停止动作转而拥抱住自己。少年们滚烫的肌肤紧紧贴在一起，垂死的光线陷落在李知勋放于金珉奎背骨的左手之上。

“哥为什么不喜欢我。”男生埋在李知勋的颈窝发出闷闷地哭声，少年以来已经很久没有这么流过眼泪，金珉奎伏在李知勋身上泣不成声，“知勋，为什么不喜欢我啊……”

“我明明已经这么喜欢你了。”

嗫嚅之中绵密滚烫的眼泪不自主地落下，温暖的光线缓慢地移动缩小，爱欲与侵占视野的黑色在悲怆之中忽然被轻易点破。静谧之中，从金珉奎尾椎骨抚摸上去的手指恍惚中扎刺过神经。绵柔的触觉攀附上眼睑，李知勋终于任由自己慢吞吞把脸抵到金珉奎耳侧与之依偎在一起。

“再哭就滚。”

fin.


End file.
